Sylph/Caretaking
This is to show how to care for a Sylph, either as a Summon or as a domestic pet. History of Domestication Sylphs had actually been domesticated longer ago than most people realize; however, the only people who owned domestic Sylphs were those of royalty. The Sylph's beautiful and delicate appearance fetched high prices, and commoners really couldn't afford to own one; in fact, in one kingdom, it was illegal for a commoner to own a pet Sylph, as they were considered fit for royalty only. Caretaking Food Sylphs should be fed fresh fruit at least twice a day, and given fresh water as well. Citrus-heavy fruits such as lemons and oranges should be avoided, as these can cause intestinal distress. Sylphs can also be given nuts and vegetables as a part of their meals. Sylphs can eat chocolate, but large amounts should be avoided, as this can cause health problems such as obesity and possibly diabetes. A small chunk per week can be given as a treat. Crackers with peanut butter are another good treat, and are a slightly healthier alternative to chocolate. A small sip of a caffeinated drink won't harm a Sylph, but they should not be allowed to ingest large amounts of caffeine. However, alcohol should be avoided at all costs, as it is poisonous to Sylphs. As Sylphs are naturally curious creatures, alcoholic drinks should never be left unattended. Health/Safety Housing Sylphs need the opportunity to exercise and stretch their wings; for this reason, many people opt to simply not keep them in cages, and allow them to roam the house. While they have a natural knack for exploring (and probably getting into places they shouldn't be), they rarely stray far from their owners for extended periods of time. If a cage is necessary (often to house the Sylph while their owner is away), they need to be quite large, so that the Sylph can still fly around. Sylph cages should have a large variety of things to climb on and hide in. Play/Exercise Being intelligent creatures, Sylphs need a lot of enrichment to be mentally healthy. They are smart enough to solve simple puzzles; people who own Sylphs often hide treats in various things that the Sylph needs to work to get to. For owners who use cages, they should be well furnished with toys, and the toys should be switched out every couple of days. Sylphs are also smart enough to recognize their own names, and can understand simple commands, much like a non-Mobian dog can. As mentioned earlier, they need the opportunity to fly around and exercise. Sylphs can actually be trained to wear harnesses so they can be taken outside; the harnesses help to keep a pet Sylph safe, as they are naturally curious, and may wander too far away and be attacked by potential predators without a harness to keep them close by. Hygiene Like non-Mobian cats, Sylphs groom themselves extensively, and therefore generally do not need to be bathed, unless they happen to somehow get very dirty, or covered in a potentially harmful substance (like oil) that would be detrimental for them to clean off themselves. If bathing is needed, baby shampoo should be used, and the eyes need to be avoided during cleaning. A Sylph's fur is easy to care for, and brushing is typically never required, due to how often they groom. However, brushing is a good way to strengthen the bond between a Sylph and its owner, as the positive closeness is healthy for them. Behavior This outlines the different behaviors of the Sylph, so owners can be aware of how their Sylph is feeling and responding to its environment. Threat Posturing A Sylph who feels threatened will put its body low to the ground and spread its wings and tail-feathers, often vibrating them to produce an audible rustling sound. They will keep their gaze locked onto whatever is threatening them, and may hiss or screech as well; Skullhead Sylphs in particular are known for literally screaming when threatened. Trust A Sylph who completely trusts a person will gladly close their eyes around them, and may even nap; Sylphs rely heavily on their keen eyesight to detect predators. It is not uncommon for a Sylph who's bonded heavily with their owner to nap directly next to or on top of them, or even in a pocket, if they can fit. A Sylph who completely trusts a person may also roll onto their backs and expose their stomach, much like how a non-Mobian cat may. Some Sylphs even enjoy belly-rubs. Vocalization Sylphs (especially Skullhead Sylphs) are fairly vocal creatures, and, in the wild, use their wide variety of cries to communicate with their group. *'Alarm Bark' - A sharp, high-pitched "bark", this sound is used in the wild to warn other Sylphs in a colony of danger. Domesticated Sylphs may "bark" at people they dislike, and this is sometimes accompanied by hissing and even threat posturing. *'Chirping' - A sound not unlike the noise a sparrow makes, chirping is a sign of curiosity; a Sylph investigating something for the first time will chirp extensively. *'"Death-rattle"' - A vocalization exclusive to Skullhead Sylphs, it is the noise most often heard in the middle of the night, and sounds like a dry, hollow chattering sound. Despite how ominous it sounds, it is harmless; Skullhead Sylphs are simply noisy (and nocturnal) creatures. *'Hissing' - Being exactly what it sounds like, hissing is an obvious sign that the Sylph feels threatened. Hissing is often coupled with a "threat display", wherein the Sylph lowers its body and spreads both its wings and its tail-feathers, vibrating them as well. *'Screaming/Screeching' - This is exactly what it sounds like; a high-pitched screech. Like hissing, Sylphs may screech when they feel threatened, but screeching is more likely to be accompanied with lashing out at the aggressor. *'Squeaking' - A high-pitched squeak similar to the chirping noise a degu makes; a Sylph who is playing will often squeak, especially if they are getting hyper from the activity. *'Warbling' - Sounding like a soft, somewhat high-pitched chuckle, warbling is a sign of contentment. Category:Sub-pages